


See you, my dear

by Monmonmoiru



Series: Malec Week 2017 [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Malec Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 00:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10842381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monmonmoiru/pseuds/Monmonmoiru
Summary: Day 1: Future scene"Let your imagination run wild with a scene that has yet to take place in the future of Malec"





	See you, my dear

**Author's Note:**

> Woooo, my 30 days challenge is not done yet and I already dive into this volcano. Just why? I blame Malec lol
> 
> As always, thank you for anyone who read, like and comment!  
> (Please tell me, of course only if you want to, if there are any mistakes I made!)

_Cling... Clang..._

The sound of someone moving pots and pans wakes Alec up from his slumber. Yawning, he lifts his sluggish body up so he is sitting. One hand rubbing his eye while the other is already reaching for the other side of the bed, searching, only to realise nothing is there. He calls out his lover's name but no one answers. It's usually Alec who wakes up first so today is already a weird day for him. Before he can panic about Magnus' disappearance, he hears that sound again. Curious, he moves away from the bed, blushing when he is wearing his boxer shorts because he remembers the activity he participated with the warlock the day before. He then brushes his teeth and gets ready for the day.

When he steps into the kitchen, he sees Magnus has his back facing toward him, appearing to be making something. Quietly, Alec comes up behind him and wraps his arms around the other's waist. "Good morning, Magnus." He mumbles. 

"Well, good morning to you too, sleeping beauty!" Magnus replies cheerfully, enjoying the feeling of the shadowhunter's arms around him and the way he nuzzles his face into Magnus' neck.

"So we have pancakes today, huh?"

"Yup! Can you help me set the table, darling?"

"Of course." Placing a kiss on the other's cheek, Alec pulls away so he can open the cabinet to get the dishes and the silverwares. When he's done setting the table, he goes and makes two cups of coffee.

When everything is finished, the couple sits opposite to each other at the table, each has their own plate of pancakes and a cup of coffee. Alec always grimaces when he sees the amount of maple syrup Magnus pours onto his pancake.

"How can you stay so fit when you always eating that much sweet?"

Looking up from his pile of pancake, the warlock grins, "What? Jealous I manage to be so beautifully fit?"

All Alec can do is roll his eyes in fake annoyance, earning him a small laugh from Magnus. "Yeah right." And so they begin to eat in peaceful silence; until the shadowhunter sees that again, Magnus puts in a large amount of sugar and milk in his coffee, and the banter begins again ("You and your sugar and milk..." "You have a problem with that, Alexander?").

Once they finish their food, Magnus magics away the dirty dishes and cups. Alec's phone ringing, signalling it is time for him to leave and do his job in the Institute. Before going out the door, Magnus pulls Alec in for a kiss.

"See you, my dear husband, my Alexander." And with that, Alec is out of their home, grinning from ear to ear. Placing a kiss on his wedding ring, he begins his walk to his workplace, whistling a happy tune.

**Author's Note:**

> And now let me go and write the second lol


End file.
